Emperor Scythian/Synopsis
Biography Before the Dawn Before there was time and space, before life and death existed, there was only endless Chaos, at the center of which floated an immaculate pearl containing a dreaming, mighty, and unfathomable spirit known as the One, also referred to as Anu. Secretly however, a third entity stalked the infinite wastes of Chaos and began to dream of what could be. At some point, this mysterious third entity quietly 'pierced' Anu's shell, causing His bottomless sea of light and potential to develop pockets of cold nothingness that eventually coalesced into dark and empty creatures driven by an insatiable hunger than whispered into Anu's ears a desire to rid Himself of any perceived imperfections, and so 'perfected' Himself by casting off all that he considered evil and wrong with Himself, resulting in what could loosely be referred to as an iteration of the 'Big Bang'. Chaos awakened as a result of Anu's change, and grew offended at the sight of Anu defiling their blessed non-existence, and so began a war against Anu on the insistence of those creatures born as a result of the machinations of the First Evil. The First quietly watched and waited from the shadows as the Omniverse was created, nurturing the growth of the devouring Void and the creatures born from its darkness all the while, until eventually setting itself upon a quest for total domination over all that it surveyed. Ancient Times As time passed and the omniverse gave rise to countless alien civilizations, stories of the First spread across Creation eventually blossoming into myths, legends, and prophecies detailing the eventual rise and reign of an omnipotent fire god known as the Phoenix, which became the subject of both fear, respect, and worship in the universe. For untold eons, the First spread its influence across Creation, gaining countless followers and even more enemies, who eventually banded together and imprisoned him in an ancient obelisk that was transferred to an extradimensional realm where it remained for millions of years, during which time the First's corruption allowed its servants to here its commands even from within its jail, and also send shards of itself out into the omniverse where he was reincarnated countless times before the birth of the 'Dark Messiah', Dracarys Targaryen. The First's machinations led to the birth of humanity, which he intended to serve an ultimate army with which to conquer Creation; the rise of the Nephalem and their subsequent crusade; the theft of the Worldstone and the creation of Sanctuary; the invasion of Eden and humanity's relocation to Earth; the establishment of the Illuminati and other like-minded sects and secret societies; and even the numerous cases of multiversal renewal. His founding of the Illuminati through his acolyte Vandal Savage was meant to produce an organized gathering of his followers on Earth, which was to be the capital of his final dominion. The Illuminati was charged with the creation of his latest incarnation, eventually succeeding through a unique and unusual combination of genetic engineering, selective breeding, forbidden arcane magicks, and various chemicals and drugs gathered from every corner of Creation until Vandal chose an extremely beautiful young witch by the name of Wanda Zatara to serve as their lord's divine mother. The Illuminati abducted Wanda, 'united' her soul with the disembodied essence of a demonic elder goddess named Lilith, and mystically tattooed her womb with a series of magical runes that would serve the dual purpose of attracting powerful males to her as well as making her a more suitable mother for hybrid children, one of which would fulfill the prophecy of the all-powerful Celestial Messiah, who was predicted to become the most powerful man who had ever lived. These brands also had the added effect of generating an unknown force that somehow combined the sperm of the many men she slept with, providing the child with numerous fathers, including Sam Winchester, a young supernatural hunter and modern-day descendant of the Corvinus Clan who was bitten by an unnamed Higher Vampire whose venom mutated the youth into an all-powerful vampiric demigod, as well as the prophesied vessel of Lucifer himself, who later possessed the young man two months following his conversion, making Lucifer another of the Emperor's fathers; Jackie Estacado, an extremely powerful natural-born werewolf and then wielder of the Darkness; Adrian Solo, the teenage son of Anakin Solo, then known as Kylo Ren, and Rey Palpatine, making him the culmination of the two most powerful Force-sensitive bloodlines in the multiverse; Euron Greyjoy, a notorious pirate warlord and merciless reaver; Jon Snow, a long-lost bastard prince of an ancient feudal kingdom; Baby Brogeto Black, a possessed amalgamation of five individual beings including the Saiyans Goku, Broly, and Vegeta, as well as the renegade Kai named Zamasu and an artificial Tuffle parasite named Baby; the Hammer Supreme, another amalgamation born from the fusion of Stephen Rogers aka Red Skull, Azari aka Black Panther, Miguel O'Hara aka Spiderman, Peter Quill aka Star Lord, Thor the King of Asgard and God of Thunder, Stephen Strange aka Sorcerer Supreme, Victor Von Doom aka Doctor Doom, and Simon Williams aka Wonder Man; Zeus, the King of Olympus and Greek Allfather; and Mark Grayson, a human-Viltrumite hybrid. Early Life Wanda carried her unborn son, whom she had already named Roman, for an excruciatingly long and unnatural thirteen month long pregnancy, during which time she would experience visions and dreams of an erotic nature in which her son's adult self would visit and engage in violent and rough sex with her before disappearing just as the dreams ended. These dreams would continue to grow in frequency as Wanda came to term, with Lilith taking every chance she could to comment on how attractive their son would become. On the last of her pregnancy, mere minutes after Roman's unexpected older twin sister Zatanna was born, the unborn child was magically transferred to the womb of one of his fathers' aunt's Daenerys Targaryen by a spell cast by the Red Witch Melisandre at the behest of an unknown entity, and was given birth on Dragonstone at the exact moment of the turn of the century. Named Dracarys Stormborn by his mother, the newly born Targaryen heir was kidnapped only hours after his birth by Immortus, the most recent incarnation of a time-travelling warlord by the name of Nathaniel Richards, who abducted the child on behalf of an unknown party who feared the many prophecies surrounding the child's birth. Seeking to prevent his rise to power, Immortus attempted to kill the child but failed at everything he attempted, and eventually resigned himself to only limiting his immense power through a series of unidentified procedures before abandoning the baby in an interdimensional void where he discovered by the enigmatic New God Metron, who took the child thousands of years into the past of a distant galaxy where he was left on the remote world of Odessen to fend for himself. Draco was soon found by a passing tribe of primitive nomads who took the boy back to their camp, where he was adopted by their chieftain, a warlord of unprecedented savagery named Kurgan, who rechristened the boy Sareth. Category:Sub-Pages